


Porny Ficlets

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Branding, Cock Piercing, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Piercings, Sex Toys, Spanking, bottom!Gray, bottom!Natsu, top!Gray, top!Natsu, vampire!Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says in the tin, just a number of porny ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffs and Kissing Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristallina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/gifts).



> Wrote this to my dear friend Cristallina who's going through a bit of a bad moment. There's nothing like a quick PWP to cheer one up, right?  
> This was written quite late at night (and now I decided to post it because why not?) and I only did a quick reread but I worry I might have left things a bit OoC. Oh well. -.-'  
> Anyway, about this story, I asked some friends for some kinks and was prompted with _handcuffs_ and _kissing kink_. I don't think I wrote those things well, though. But here's the warning, I guess.  
>  Unbetaed.  
> Feedback's always nice.

It was already late at night when they got to Gray’s house. No words were exchanged but the air was extremely charged, almost to the point of igniting which wouldn’t be too farfetched, since Natsu was a fire mage.

The room was dark, only the flickering lights from outside and the silvery moonlight passing through the sheer curtains.

There was a pause and then, in a flurry of motion, they started shedding their clothes, Natsu being almost at the same pace as Gray, which was something wondrous.

They met in the middle of the room, their fronts touching and hips resting against the back of a sofa. Gray cupped Natsu’s face and positioned him in the way that would be easier for him, instants later his mouth was connecting with the fire mage’s, tongue plunging inside the warm cavity and battling slickly for dominance at the same time that he crowded Natsu against the back of the sofa. As the air in his lungs diminished to uncomfortable levels, Gray broke the kiss, his forehead resting against Natsu’s as they panted heavily, mouths with a scant distance between.

“Gray,” Natsu’s breath was still pretty heavy. “What’s up with you now?”

“Shut up. You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Gray said, throwing a small glare at the other, his left hand coming up to cradle the back of Natsu’s head, hand curling into a fist, grabbing a handful of the pink hair and pulling, baring Natsu’s throat at him. Natsu gasped.

“Did what?” was the deceptively innocent answer.

“Don’t fuck with me. You were being a tease, your hands straying where they shouldn’t, grabbing what they weren’t supposed to and I couldn’t react. You thought you were very smart, huh?” Gray’s lips started sucking at Natsu’s collarbone, which would surely ensure him a hickey. Gray was being a bit too assertive.

“What if I was?” Natsu shot back, the challenge clear in his tone.

“Well, I’ll have to punish you.” Gray answered evilly. And with that, Gray rolled Natsu over the back of the sofa, the fire mage landing on the seats with a muffled noise. Natsu looked up at Gray, his expression being clearly visible under the clear moonlight, the play of light and shadows making Gray’s heart beat a little faster.

“Ah!” Natsu said, eyes taking in Gray as he walked around the sofa, catching a sudden glint as the ice mage straddled him. “What the-?”

“Like I said, you deserve some punishment.” Gray said as he leaned downwards, catching Natsu’s mouth with his and starting a heated round of making up. Natsu gave himself beautifully, especially whenever Gray started kissing him. Sometimes that was all that Gray needed to do to lure him in, kiss him. And it wasn’t just kissing him in the mouth, no. Natsu relished in kissing Gray and in Gray kissing him, the sometimes feeling of being worshiped by the ice mage’s slightly colder lips. And so Gray indulged. He indulged and did his best to reciprocate and kiss Natsu, so much so that sometimes their lips would become numb and they ended up laughing at each other’s figures.

But on that night, Gray started kissing Natsu, taking him to that place where Gray was the master, the owner of everything that was Natsu. Gray knew it and respected his lover. And had his fair share of fun since Natsu was so inventive and liked to try new things.

Oh, Gray knew how much Natsu loved punishment…

So, as they kissed passionately, Gray slid both of Natsu’s arms up, above his head, over the sofa’s arm. Gray ground downwards, their erections rubbing against each other and eliciting a shudder at the pleasure that shot up from the friction between both of their members.

It was a bit too rough, Gray noted, he needed to grab the tube of ointment from its hiding place. But now, Gray took his time, silently sliding the chain over the metal bar that was beside the sofa.

There were twin sounds of _clicks_ and Natsu’s eyes shot up, looking accusingly at Gray’s smug smile.

“What the-?”

“Pu-ni-sh-ment…” Gray said teasingly, sitting up on the fire mage’s stomach and starting to run his hands over the other’s body, fingers sliding over well-defined muscles, his nails scratching slightly and leaving blazing trails behind. Natsu’s back arched and the fire mage let out a choked-off noise. “Oh, you’re liking this…” Gray poised his right hand over Natsu’s sternum and scratched downwards, stopping at the navel. “I should do this a little more or…” Gray leaned down and placed his lips at the corded muscles on Natsu’s neck. “Maybe I should just go and do this…” he said before kissing and nibbling on Natsu’s front.

The fire mage started making a bit of a ruckus, he was bucking up, trying to pull down his arms but only managing to make the chain of the handcuffs rattle.

“More.” The choked-off plea was nearly drowned in all the noise but Gray heard it loud and clear. And, of course that he was happy to comply.

Gray stood up, went to go grab the lubricant and heard the whine that escaped Natsu. He smiled to himself. Maybe it was time to up the ante and continue the fire mage’s punishment…

When Gray returned, he sat between Natsu’s legs, at the end of the sofa. With a long-suffering sigh he threw one of the fire mage’s legs over the back of the sofa and placed the other firmly on the ground. Then he placed his hands on Natsu’s inner thighs and spread a little more, telling Natsu, without words, that he was to keep his legs that way.

Natsu whined.

Gray rolled his eyes and started to prepare.

First, he made Natsu lift his hips a little, placing a towel-covered pillow underneath him. Then he slicked his hand and curled it around Natsu’s erection. He started stroking him, using all the tricks he knew to bring Natsu to the brink. When Natsu was letting out those tiny moans and pleas, his hips shifting alongside to Gray’s hand, Gray stopped.

“Nooo! More!” Natsu demanded, his head moving from side to side, eyes half-closed and mouth hanging open.

Gray smiled and closed the ring around Natsu’s engorged erection, another dooming click sounding in the room. The tip of Natsu’s erection was quite red and with beads of pre-come forming at the tip. Gray grabbed the head and placed his index at the small orifice, the tip slowly entering it.

Natsu’s words lost all coherence, the fire mage only reacting at what Gray did.

And Gray appraised the view, the wonderful sight that was Natsu, with the faintest sheen of sweat that seemed to make his skin look ethereal in the dim room.

“Okay, time to turn around.” Gray said as he helped Natsu to turn around, so that he was face-down on the sofa, his ass high in the air. Gray adjusted the other’s legs, it wasn’t easy in the not so large sofa but he did get Natsu into a good positon to what he had in mind next.

He called his magic and created a large ice-dildo, not all that big. With his slick hand, he applied the lubricant on the surface, taking care not to let the thing melt and then he turned to Natsu.

“Here goes.” With his left hand Gray spread Natsu’s cheeks, exposing the opening. It was already trained to taking two fingers so the dildo wouldn’t be much of a problem. As soon as the tip touched the furled muscle, Natsu jolted, he looked back at Gray in surprise. Seeing that, Gray shoved the whole thing inside of Natsu in one go, relishing the slightly pained noise that escaped him.

“Oh, you took it all in.” Gray said, pushing the whole thing inside, until only a small tip remained outside – and it was disappearing fast, given the heat from the fire mage’s body. “Yes, take it inside, let it slick you for my cock.” Gray said soothingly as he massaged the firm globes of Natsu’s ass, motioning them so that the ice-dildo got further inside. Some water was spilling out and that wasn’t to Gray’s liking. “Hey. Hold it in.” Gray warned.

“I can’t.” Natsu gasped as he shook his head.

“Yes, you can.” Gray replied, kneeling up and preparing himself. “It’s going to be bad if you can’t hold it in. Come on, do it for me. Or, do you need some help?” Gray asked in a wondering voice.

Natsu shook his head, stubborn.

“Answer me.” Gray said sternly, his hand coming down to cradle Natsu’s balls and give them a tug.

“Help, please!” Natsu replied, pained.

“Good boy…” Gray said as he soothed the fire mage’s left buttock. Then, he lifted his right hand and smacked it down, harshly.

Natsu’s back arched and Gray imagined his mouth open but he didn’t hear a sound coming from him.

But, Gray felt Natsu contract due to the pain. And he went and didn’t feel any more of the fluid escaping the entrance, so Natsu did what he was told.

Gray started spanking Natsu in earnest, his hand coming down heavily over the other’s buttocks and thighs, making the skin become warm and to have Natsu flinching slightly due to the tender places.

“Very well.” Gray complimented. “You’ve behaved and so now, I’m going to fuck you.” Gray said as he slicked his cock and lined himself up. “You can relax now.” He said as the tip was resting against the entrance. Gray pushed inside, feeling some resistance that quickly eased-off and he could thrust inside in one go. As his balls slapped against the warm, spanked skin of Natsu’s buttocks, Gray placed his hands on Natsu’s hips and rested there, making tiny motions with his hips but being rewarded by the shudders that he caused on Natsu.

“Does it feel good, now?” he asked as he draped himself over Natsu’s back, starting a line of kisses that went from shoulder to shoulder, feeling the tension in the body below his ease and Natsu accept him even more fully.

“G-good.” Natsu said in a distracted voice.

“Good. Get ready now.” Gray warned as he pulled back, feeling Natsu’s walls constrict slightly before he thrust back inside. It made a shiver run up Natsu’s spine, Gray fancied he’d felt that, and Gray went at it, fucking happily into Natsu’s pliable and strong body.

It didn’t take long for the fire mage to completely lose it, to enter that other place he sometimes went to, and Gray knew that he really did own Natsu, as he let himself be so unguarded, completely for Gray to do as he pleased. Which Gray did.

But Natsu’s body was too pleasurable, his noises and scent and feel were making Gray feel slightly heady and Gray knew that he wouldn’t last for much longer.

With a hard bite to the back of Natsu’s neck, Gray came, emptying his load deep inside the fire mage and mixing with the water and lubricant that were inside.

After a few moments, where he was resting over Natsu’s back, Gray pulled back slowly. Natsu’s body was straining even if Natsu wasn’t completely conscious. Gray slipped out and quickly grabbed the large butt plug – it was their largest one – and slid it inside Natsu. The fire mage reacted a bit, the size was a bit too overwhelming, Gray knew. But he pressed slowly inside and Natsu took it beautifully. When it was inside as far as it could go, Gray gave it a slight twist and Natsu didn’t jump up only because he was cuffed against the side of the sofa. Gray then lowered himself so that he was level with the base of the plug and started licking away the mix of fluids that had come out as he slipped out.

Natsu said some jumbled words which Gray took as encouragement. He lay down on the sofa and slid between Natsu’s legs, sucking and kissing Natsu’s balls, then engulfed them at one point. Then he kissed his way up Natsu’s erection, he could take in the darker tone but had to stop himself.

Gray slid from under Natsu and slowly managed to bring him back to him, to the now. Natsu was shaking but his coherence seemed to have returned, at long last.

“Please, let me come.” He begged.

“No.” Gray replied plainly. The ice mage unlatched the handcuffs and massaged the sore muscles. “You’re not going to come tonight.”

“But… it’s starting to hurt.” Natsu replied as he sat up before jumping and letting out a yelp. “Graay-!”

“Sorry.” Gray started saying, slightly apologetically, while he pulled Natsu to sit on his lap. “But I needed to teach you a lesson. This is your punishment.”

“But-but-!” Natsu moaned as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Gray got tired of all the moving around so he turned Natsu, having Natsu’s back to his chest. He placed his hands on the insides of Natsu’s thighs and spread them. Natsu’s slightly panicked call of his name wasn’t a deterrent.

“Now, we’re going to be like this until you calm down a bit and then, we’ll go get some sleep. Alright?” Gray said as he ran his hand gently over Natsu’s dick.

Natsu was trembling in his arms but he nodded.

“With words, please.” Gray’s voice had a slight steel edge.

“Yes, please.” Natsu’s answer came in a whisper.

“Good. Now, lay down and rest.” Gray made the fire mage lean back on him. When Natsu’s hands ghosted over his own erection, Gray grabbed the fire mage’s wrists and placed them against the outside of his thighs. “These stay here, okay? Or I’ll have to cuff you again…” Gray threatened. “But if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come, later tonight. What do you say?” Gray brought his hand to cradle Natsu’s chin, slipping two fingers inside of Natsu’s mouth. He played with his tongue, distractedly.

“Yes, please.” Natsu replied, as much as he could.

“Good boy.” Gray answered, tightening his hand around Natsu’s cock, making the fire mage jerk in his grasp, followed by a moan.

It was music to Gray’s ears.

 


	2. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's a tatto artist and Gray's a businessman. Both worlds clash but in the end, it turns out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely self-indulgent piece I wrote. I just felt like it, I guess. So this probably is quite OoC but, who cares? xD  
> So, yeah, unbetaed and with some liberties taken but what the hell, right?

They entered the dark store, Natsu turning on the lights with an unsurprising familiarity. Natsu waited for Gray to stand before the counter, taking his time to close and lock the door.

“So, are you ready?” Natsu asked as he stepped behind Gray, slipping his arms around the other and kissing him behind his ear. Gray turned his head and stole a small peck. Gray turned around on the embrace, kissing Natsu deeply.

“As ready as I’ll be, I guess.” Gray answered with a small chuckle.

“You don’t have to do it Gray,” Natsu said cupping Gray’s face with his hands.

“But I want to!” Gray said stubbornly.

“Well then, let’s do it, then.” Natsu started to let go of Gray but the dark-haired man pressed his hands against his chest, sliding them underneath the other’s shirt, mapping the well-defined muscles before thumbing at his nipples – Gray tugged the nubs of flesh that were in a constantly peeked state because of the steel bands going through t.

Natsu sighed and Gray shuddered, his cock starting to fill.

“I… want to do this.” Gray whispered against Natsu’s ear.

“Yes…” Natsu breathed out, catching Gray’s lips in another kiss. “In that case, we’ll take care of this.” And with that, Natsu dragged Gray into his work station, making him take off his dress shirt and sit down on the chair. Natsu made him lean back into a reclining position.

“So, let me just…” Natsu put his gloves on, grabbling the necessary implements. “Ready?”

“Yup.” Gray nodded, taking a deep breath, hands gripping the sides of the chair.

White-hot pain bloomed in his chest, it left Gray sweating, breathing deeply, eyes squeezed shut. Distantly he heard Natsu talking to him but he just shook his head, a muttered “go ahead” wheezing past his lips. Twin pain emerged from his other nipple. A choked out noise was punched from Gray’s lungs. His head tilted back and he took deep breaths, slowly willing himself to get used to the two hot points that were throbbing in his chest.

“Okay?” Natsu asked, his gloved hand rubbing small circles on Gray’s stomach.

“Yeah, I’m good..:” Gray replied, nodding while he gulped and nodded, his eyes still shut.

“You could open your eyes and see what I did.” Natsu said, voice betraying his slight anxiety.

After a while Gray opened his eyes and looked in wonder at his chest. Two silver, glinting hoops were there. Gray raised a slightly trembling hand, as if to touch them but Natsu held his hand.

“It’s better if we wait for them to heal.” The pink-haired one said with a small smug smile. “But I think it looks good.”

“It… does… oh,” Gray blinked, his hand tightening on Natsu’s, “I bet that it’s going to be hellish to wear a dress shirt tomorrow.”

“Ahahah! Only you, Gray.” Natsu brushed some stray hairs from Gray’s face. “But you’re right. It’s going to be tough but I can show you something that hel…p…s…” Natsu trailed off as Gray was leaning against him, bent away from him so that no accidents would occur, and grabbed Natsu’s erection. There was a slightly damp spot on his trousers and Gray made sure to increase the pressure there.

“How about us? When will I be able to feel _this_ inside of me?” Gray plunged his hand inside Natsu’s trousers, hand going straight to the erection’s head, focusedly looking for _it_. When Gray found the unyielding metal, warmed by the body heat, he slowly started playing with it.

“Fuck, Gray!” Natsu all but yelled.

“Yes, fuck me Natsu. I want you. Now!” Gray moaned.

“Shit! You don’t know what you’re doing. Just before you were talking crap about me to your so called friends. The ones that bet you that you couldn’t handle getting a tattoo, and how people like me are trash.” Natsu’s words to Gray were like being doused in gelid water.

“D-did you hear that?” Gray asked, contrite, letting go of Natsu and letting a slight distance come between them.

“Guess…” Natsu replied sarcastically. “I must say that I _loved_ when they teased you for fucking the _freak_. I thought we had something, I really felt something but you’re just doing this for shits and giggles. I… I think you better leave.” Natsu said, not having it in himself to look at Gray.

“I’m sorry.” Gray said, moments after. “I didn’t mean what you heard. It’s just that those assholes rile me up and I end up saying and doing shit. But-!” Gray made Natsu turn around so that he could look into his eyes. “I meant every single word I told you. I want that big tattoo on my back and…” he blushed “… if you want to pierce me anywhere else, I’m in.”

“You can’t say that!” Natsu sputtered.

“I say and mean it.” Gray replied seriously. He brought Natsu’s hand to his chest, placing it over one of his freshly pierced nipples. “I want to try those things we talked about. Want you to fuck me and to fuck you again. You were the best lay I ever had.” Natsu snorted. But Gray kept on, undaunted. “I mean everything I just said so you better put it in that thick head of yours.”

“In that case…” Natsu’s demeanour shifted from serious to flirty, “will you go home and rethink all those things you said? I want a relationship with you – a serious one. If you accept, I’ll be completely yours but you’ll also be mine. Get it?”

“I get it. I’ll think about it and tomorrow-“

“No. not tomorrow. Come here next Saturday by closing hours. I want you to think long and hard about this.”

“What! But that’s in a week!” Gray protested.

“More time for you to make up your mind.” Natsu said nonchalantly. “And now, as for your piercings…”

* * *

A week had crawled past, Gray’s mood snappish and impatient. It didn’t help that sometimes, with certain movements, his nipples would flare with _paindiscomfort_ and he would be reminded of Natsu – and everything at stake – all over again.

But Gray couldn’t help himself from yearning for the other, as Natsu was the fire to Gray’s coolness, the person that would push Gray to new boundaries, whole remaining in a loving environment. Because, yes, Gray loved Natsu. He was smitten for him and despite it not being a long time since they’d met, Gray knew he wanted Natsu in his life – permanently.

So, at long last, the time had come.

Walking purposefully into the store, Gray asked to see Natsu. The blonde girl at the counter eyed him suspiciously but then she went to the work area and that was when Gray noticed that what he assumed were stockings under her miniskirt, were in fact, tattoos.

That made Gray feel a tightness in his gut.

Distractedly he brushed a hand over his chest, enjoying the tingle of _painpleasure_ that coursed through him.

“I see that you haven’t taken those off, huh?” A familiar voice emerged from behind him. And there he was – Natsu, in the flesh. The tattoos around his arms and the side of his neck made him look _good_. So good that Gray could lick him up.

“Of course not! I…” Gray paused before continuing. “When do you get to leave? I want to talk to you and this isn’t exactly the right place...” he ended in a conspiring tone.

“I can leave right now.” Natsu said with a smile – and Gray had to stop himself from going there and kissing him. “But I’m starving. Want to go out and eat? I’m starving!” They left the store.

“When aren’t you starving?” Gray asked teasingly.

“Shuddup.” Natsu replied, though there was not heat in his voice. “C’mon, I need food!”

“Could you… would you mind having takeout?” Gray asked boldly.

“Oi?” Natsu stopped, a huge grin on his face. “Are you inviting yourself to my house?”

“Huh…” Gray faltered for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I am.”

“Well then, princess, we’ll do that!” And so he started dragging Gray to the parking lot. “Wait, you probably brought your car. In that case, I’ll meet you at the Take Over Restaurant.  I’m a friend of the owners, the youngest sibling is my childhood best friend. And the food is awesome.”

“I’ll meet you there, then.”

* * *

They entered Natsu’s flat, their arms full with bags and food containers.

“Do you really think that we’ll manage to eat all of this?” Gray asked in bewilderment as he dropped his bags onto the kitchen table.

“Huh… I worry that it’s not going to be enough?” Natsu said with a chuckle.

“You’re crazy!” Gray laughed as he helped Natsu out.

“If you say so…” Natsu dropped the keys he was still holding on a bowl by the entrance and headed to the living room.

It wasn’t very big, Gray noted, it just had a sofa, coffee table, a bookshelf that was overflowing with various books and knickknacks and a large flat screen sitting on the wall.

Natsu plopped down on the sofa and waited for Gray. He looked at him meaningfully.

“Natsu, I thought a lot about what you said and, I want to be with you.” Gray said it in one go, words mashing together by the end.

Natsu didn’t move, not even a muscle, before letting out a big breath and nodding.

“Good. I also want to be with you.” He said with a relieved smile.

Gray threw himself at Natsu, barely catching himself on the back and arm of the sofa, and he was crushing their lips together. Natsu made a noise on the back of his throat, sliding down and making Gray lay flat on top of him. as Gray’s suddenly shirtless torso brushed against Natsu’s still clothed one, Gray let out a lewd moan before grinding his hips against Natsu.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom…” Natsu said, gasping.

Gray agreed and in no time at all, they were heading to the bedroom, a trail of clothes falling after them.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, mouths colliding together once more. Natsu pulled bacj for a moment, leaving Gray dazed before plunging back in, both his hands running over Gray’s sides.

“Come on, come on!” Gray said against Natsu’s lips, voice cracking slightly.

“Are you sure?” Natsu asked once again.

“Of course that I’m sure!” Gray held Natsu’s cock, thumbing at the metallic bead that was at the underside of the glans, then with his thumb and forefinger he held the other bead that sat on the slit. He gave a gentle tug, enjoying the noise that emerged from Natsu’s throat. “Liked that, huh?” he couldn’t help but tease.

“Nngh! I’ll show you!” Natsu shot back breathlessly. He sat himself on Gray’s thighs, adjusting himself so that both their cocks were sliding together. Then Natsu leaned forward, his cocking brushing against Gray’s lower belly at the same time the reverse happened to Gray. Natsu’s hands went to Gray’s nipples, starting to toy with the healing buds. Gray’s voice caught in his throat, held between discomfort and pleasure. His cock, on the other hand, was overflowing with precome.

“You like this, huh?” Natsu commented as he grabbed a small bottle of lube. “You’re really kinky.”

“Look who’s talking-!” Gray bit out before hissing at the feeling of Natsu’s fingers, first teasing around and over his entrance before one plunging into him. A few thrusts more and another one joined the first.

Natsu had propped one of Gray’s legs up, the other stretched out. Two fingers were inserted deeply into Gray’s channel, feeling it tighten and relax around the intrusion. Somehow it seemed like Gray was taking it very well.

“Did you stretch yourself before coming?” Natsu asked as he added another finger.

“Yup. I also had a plug in there. Took it out before – ah!” Gray moaned as Natsu found his prostate.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Natsu asked in a distracted voice as he petted Gray’s lower belly before holding his cock, not paying attention to the glare he was being submitted to. “And did you think about piercing this pretty cock of yours?”

“N-nooo!” Gray said in a groan because, right at that moment, Natsu thrust his cock inside of him, not stopping until he was fully seated inside him, the metallic bead scraping a fiery path inside of him. Natsu paused, giving them both respite so that they could both take deep breaths and, minimally, collect themselves before Gray mumbled something into Natsu’s jaw. The tug on the pink haired one’s hair was also the signal for him to move. Natsu complied instantly.

Natsu thrust into Gray at a fast pace, aiming to thrust deeper and deeper into him, sweat starting to bead on both of them, making everything become more slippery. Natsu had to pause to adjust his grip on Gray’s legs – which were, then, thrown over his shoulders.

They didn’t speak, only moaned and formed incoherent words, half-formed pleas and bit out names, the sound of skin slapping against skin being the only one to fill the room.

They coupled feverishly, Natsu thrusting wilding into Gray, guttural noises escaping him as he felt the constricting channel around his member. Gray’s legs had curled around his waist and they were pulling Natsu further into himself.

Hands slipped over sweaty skin, Gray’s erection sliding over Natsu’s abs, the slickness easing the friction a little, even though Gray was quickly approaching the edge. Especially when his prostate was being knocked into with every thrust.

Heat spread through Gray and that was when he couldn’t take it anymore.

He came.

Splashing over both his and Natsu’s stomachs. Sound escaped his mouth but he didn’t know what it might be, the blood rushing in his ears had a much louder noise than anything else. But a bite on his collarbone sparked _pleasurepainpleasure_ and was followed by warmth being spilled inside of him.

Instants later Natsu fell on top of Gray.

Gray shoved him to the side – as he was too heavy – with a muttered complain before letting the contentment resume its course through him. Tiredness started to pull at him so Gray closed his eyes – only to open them a _second_ later.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Natsu admonished as he hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom. Gray could hear the water running and then Natsu was coming back, a towel in his hand. He sat beside Gray and efficiently cleaned Gray’s stomach, handing it over to Gray so that he could follow through. When Gray returned the towel, Natsu just threw it into the bathroom before laying back down on the bed.

“Now you can sleep.” Natsu said in a content voice as he cuddled against Gray.

Gray started to open his mouth but the warm cocoon them found themselves in was just too comfortable so Gray closed his eyes once again.

Sleep nearly took him right then.

He only managed to half-form a thought about how their future together was starting to shape up. Gray fell asleep with a smile on his lips, his hands holding Natsu’s arm that had been thrown over him and feeling a small tinge of _pleasurepain_ as he fell deeper into darkness.


	3. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: vampire!Gray, top!Gray, some gore, biting, anal sex
> 
> This is something dumb I wrote just... because. ^^'

It was the same thing all over again.

Night fell, darkness’ greedy fingers engulfed the world, pushing the last remnants of orangey light away.

Only a grey light remained for a few immensurable moments.

Those were the stolen moments.

Those were the moments they had, suspended in time, light, a breath.

For Natsu it was a habit.

At first, it had been a surprise – and not exactly a good one – that strangely morphed into a secret. A guilty secret that he would always hold.

* * *

 

The forest was silent, the uncertainty of the moment seemed to always get to the wildlife. But Natsu had trudged on. He’d been lost, stupidly, as he’d disobeyed Igneel and dared to search a different area. Igneel actually didn’t seem comfortable, always avoiding it and making Natsu do the same. Of course that it only made Natsu feel more like exploring.

He’d found a creek, water shimmering in the non-light, and then, hidden, a cave. Though that cave didn’t have anything to do with the one Natsu was used to. Also, it reeked pretty badly.

Covering his nose, he decided to retrace his steps as maybe that way he’d find some semblance of path home.

Yet…

Leaves rustled and he was pushed against a tree bark, splinters piercing his skin. A heavy weight pushing him against it and then, _nothing_.

Natsu had awoken, lying on the grass near a familiar path. As he sat up he’d scrunched up his face as his whole body seemed to ache. It was weird but the sun had set a while ago and Natsu was sure that he was about to have to sit through a long sermon.

* * *

 

Natsu returned there.

That strange, muted clearing with its creak and the stinky cave.

No-one could say that his self-preservation instinct was very active though, on the contrary, his curiosity was through the roof.

The silence stuck against Natsu’s skin as he entered the small place, his attention focused on his surroundings and any weird noise that might come.

This time around he was ready in case anyone tried to get to him.

His training came to life as he felt the approach, quickly taking and giving out some blows.

It was a standstill and that was only then that he noticed how the shape was becoming clearer, the shadows falling from the person that was standing before him.

“What the-?” he couldn’t help but blurt out.

The other moved, then, pushing Natsu once again against a tree. Red eyes locking against Natsu’s, a sharp fangs – that felt slightly displaced, and a bit longer than Natsu’s own – glinting in the sudden light.

“Who are you?” the other asked in a harsh voice.

* * *

From then on, Natsu had returned to that clearing a lot of times. His illicit meetings with the foul creature were draining yet invigorating.

Natsu had gotten _attached_.

That was the first warning the other, Gray, had given him. _Don’t get attached_.

But Natsu felt something more. He knew that he wouldn’t do what Gray said. And yes, he was attached to the other. At first, Natsu had faced a strange, nearly feral creature that had fought to get his blood but, slowly, the situation evolved. Gray had become less beastly as time went by, they started talking and, suddenly, they were fucking.

No. Natsu wasn’t just attached. He was _addicted_.

* * *

Natsu reached the so familiar clearing, standing in their usual meeting point, a patch of grass that grew vibrant and green – despite the greyness that always surrounded the area.

He didn’t have to say anything, he just sat and waited. It didn’t take long.

Gray emerged from the cave, was almost a beacon of white light in the midst of the greyness. His pale skin was like white marble, thin blue veins not noticeable at the current distance but Natsu knew that they were there; the black hair falling in untameable spikes as per usual, the strange marking that he had on his chest – it was like he’d had paint in there but now there was a mix of ink with scarring – and the trousers hanging low on his hips. He was barefoot. Blood-red eyes nearly glowing as they’d zeroed in on Natsu from the start.

It always made a frisson run down Natsu’s spine. He bit his lower lip.

Gray had reached Natsu, standing before him, making Natsu look up. Gray seemed to smile right before he knelt down. And then he tackled Natsu to the ground.

The heavy tension that was always there at the beginning was, right then, broken.

“It’s about time you came, huh, flame-head.” Gray raised himself slightly above Natsu, staring intently at him, waiting for his reaction.

“Hey, not everyone has the chance to sleep the whole day and not do anything, you know?” Natsu said with a laugh. “But it looks like nothing changed here, huh?” he said as he gave a light punch on Gray’s stomach. “You’re still cold and hard as a rock…” the words came out teasingly.

Gray promptly shut him up with a kiss.

From then on, gestures mattered much more than words.

The pair continued kissing – it got deeper, sloppier, more heated – as they fumbled with the clothing, rubbing against the other skin-on-skin before no time at all.

They broke the kiss, Gray starting to nibble on Natsu’s neck, right at the juncture with his jaw, as Natsu curled his arms around him and pulled him closer, tilting his head to the side to give the other a better angle; and at the same time Gray was starting to prepare Natsu, slick fingers being quick yet thorough.

“C’mon, do it!” Natsu said impatiently as he curled one of his legs around Gray’s waist, giving a small kick to hasten things up.

“Impatient as usual. Told you we should’ve switched.” Gray mumbled into the crook of Natsu’s neck – an area that was much of his preference.

“No. We have our agreement. I don’t care about the rest.” Natsu replied with a husky voice, his hand holding tightly onto Gray’s messy hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Gray replied distractedly as he positioned himself. “Okay?” he asked, a tinge of _something_ colouring his voice.

“Yeah.” Natsu nodded eagerly. “Now.” He let some of his breath out in a wheeze as Gray entered him in one go. It was never not uncomfortable, no matter how much the foreplay lasted. Natsu looked up and, as expected, the wide-eyed stare that Gray was presenting him with was funny. It looked as if Gray couldn’t believe what was happening. Which was weird because these encounters had been going for quite a while. “Move.” Natsu grumbled, slightly breathless.

Gray obeyed. When they got to this point Gray always seemed strangely complicit, doing his utmost to please Natsu. It always made something warm set in the pit of Natsu’s stomach.

But the awed phase quickly passed and Gray would reveal a more animalistic side of himself, his hips picking up speed, pounding hard and fast into Natsu.

Natsu took it, his hips moving in a counterpoint to Gray, unmindful of the aches he’d be feeling later. He didn’t care, his head was getting slightly fuzzy at the edges as he was getting too stimulated; Gray’s mouth in his neck, Gray’s cock inside of him, his cock rubbing against Gray’s stomach.

It was slightly maddening. Natsu found himself soaring, going up, up, up.

He could feel Gray coming inside him and he felt like he was nearly _there_ but wasn’t able to get there yet.

A sharp pinprick of pain blossomed in his neck, the pain pushing him over and making him black out for a moment.

He came to instants later, Gray was still drinking from him, the feeling making Natsu feel lightheaded.

Natsu closed his eyes, a secret smile gracing his lips as he took a deep breath and waited.

They could talk later.


	4. Touch

Thunder and a mighty storm were falling upon Magnolia.

The whole town was, seemingly, muted by the constant noise of the rain and the loud clap of thunder.

For the most, people hid indoors.

Gray had stood by the window, watching the rain fall, for quite a while. His body felt strange. Somehow the ambivalence of being too tired yet charged with energy inhabited him.

It was a strange inversion, this one in the early hours of dawn. Natsu was still sleeping and the ice mage was the awake one.

Anyone who knew them would be looking at the current situation with surprise.

Another clap of thunder and following flash and a light punch on his shoulder startled Gray.

Natsu hadn’t been sleeping as deeply as it appeared, after all. And the _friendly_ touch was enough to ask the silent question. Was Gray feeling well?

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Gray held Natsu’s hand and gave a gentle tug in the bed’s direction. Intention clear, even though not spoken.

Because, there was something strange, near sacred, about this hour of the day. A hush fell over the land before the sun fully came. There was a weight on the silence – not strange or uncomfortable but intimate – that had them not quite willing to break it.

Besides, in these moments they seemed to become so attuned to the other that words didn’t matter.

There was touch.

And the touches they shared spoke enough.

As they fell onto the bed their lips connected, locking in that familiar embrace – and playful struggle to see who was going to win this time around.

Though the focus on that endeavour was lost after moments, as hands ran over naked skin, mapping the defined planes of muscle at the same time that secret inscriptions were scribbled upon it. Neither knew the meaning of the signs the other painted on their body, but were glad the other didn’t know what they wrote. Glad that the secret was hidden by the touch.

In the end, Gray was laying over Natsu, momentarily cradled as arms and legs curled over him while he was nibbling on the fire mage’s clavicle. He freed himself from it, quickly locating the vial of slick that they’d used hours before. Natsu’s body accepted his quick preparation and it didn’t take long until the moment Gray was inside Natsu.

And Natsu…

Natsu became different when in his current position.

Gray was still amazed at how freely the other welcomed the touch, how his vocalizations became rough, animalistic almost, it was as if his beastly side came to the fore. And Gray was the only one allowed to indulge in it.

And Gray was amazed.

That he could touch, breathe, taste, gasp with Natsu like this.

Their bodies moved in unison, this dance as familiar to them as the rivalry that still seemed to be maintained by them.

It didn’t make sense.

Thunder roared outside as Natsu roared inside, the two mages’ synchronicity ebbing as the need to reach their peak increased immensely.

As they came, seconds apart, their voices were both swallowed by the storm and the other.

And so they slumped, tiredly, waiting for their heartbeats to slow and for the high to lift.

After a while they broke apart, murmuring unheard words, their hands still doing the talking.

They quickly cleaned up before returning to bed.

The thunder was getting farther away, the rain still drilling against the windows, and the heavy pull of slumber was beckoning them.

They fell asleep, once again, the energy been released and now there was just calm.

With their limbs intertwined, for the moment, they fell asleep once more, just as the first rays of sun broke through the heavy rainclouds.

 


	5. Brand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: branding
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write more about this idea. Who knows…

The argument had been going for a while but it’d taken a while for tempers to be lost. But they were lost.

“Oh, so you think you’re right?” Natsu yelled, standing and glaring at the ice mage, fists curled tightly.

“Of course I’m right!” Gray replied his stance mirroring Natsu’s, his tone equally angry.

They stood like that for a few moments, the tension in the air so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

“Alright then…” Natsu said suddenly, in a strange tone of voice, which matched the expression – or lack of it – on his face. He turned on his heel and left the room.  And Gray stood there, bereft and confused by his attitude.

When Natsu returned moments later he had something on his hand, though it was closed in a fist.

All of a sudden, Natsu threw himself at Gray, pushing him and making the ice mage fall to the floor. The Salamander then sat on his legs, bracing himself on Gray’s chest. There was a tense pause and then Natsu quickly slid down Gray’s trousers – a satisfied hum as he noticed how he was going commando – and pushed them off his thighs.

Then, with a blank expression he sat himself on Gray’s legs once more, one hand resting on Gray’s solar plexus like a boulder. He raised his free hand, the one curled into a fist, and it burst into flames.

After a time he deemed enough he pressed the metallic thing he was holding against the skin on Gray’s hip. And flames burst out again. Gray, who had been trying to get rid of Natsu, to put distance between them, let out a loud yell.

He couldn’t believe that Natsu was doing this to _him_!

After a few too long instants, Natsu let go of Gray, stood up and looked down on the defeated ice mage.

“Told you I was right. And now, you’re mine. I’ve marked you with our sacred mark.” The fire mage said, a hint of pride colouring his tone.

Gray couldn’t quite answer that. He was too much in shock, in pain and tired.

And he knew that he shouldn’t but his eyes closed and he let out a resigned sigh.


End file.
